


Good Morning Beautiful

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: tumblr prompt: the day after they have slept together





	

Felicity woke up in a familiar place.

She knew the comforter would be pastel colors and there would be a painting from a local artist on the wall, along with a tv on the dresser and a collection of new shoes in the closet.

Outside her apartment the world continued to move and spin like it always had as people got up for work, stumbled into bed after the night shift. Coffee was being made and children were getting ready for church.

But it was a different world than the one she’d known yesterday.

Turning, careful not to shift the mattress too much, she looked at the other person in her bed.

_Oliver._

He was laying on his stomach, his head turned away, and her eyes roved over his scarred and tattooed back which she had traced sometime before dawn after the passion had settled to a cool simmer and he’d settled on his stomach, his eyes smiling in to hers as they talked about whatever came to mind.

Eventually they must have fallen asleep because here she was with the mid-morning slipping through the curtains.

She heard the vibration of a phone from the floor of her bedroom and she couldn’t help the smile when she remembered why the clothes were strewn throughout her apartment.

Slipping from the bed she walked towards the sound and found the phone in the pocket of Oliver’s jeans and with a smile answered, “Hey Digg.”

Walking in to the living room she indulged in a long repressed fantasy and put on Oliver’s t-shirt, “Yeah, everything’s fine…No he’s not hurt.”

Felicity turned and walked back towards the bedroom stopping in the doorway and leaning against the frame when she saw Oliver awake and looking at her with a question in his eyes.

“He stayed the night…Yes, as in stayed the night. Yeah, we’ll talk to you later. You too, bye.”

Felicity set the phone on the dresser but continued to stay where she was, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Oliver Queen in her bed.

“Digg?”

Felicity nodded, “Since he was with Lyla he didn’t know how the night went. When he hadn’t heard from either us he got worried.”

He nodded but didn’t seem to have anything to add for several moments until he let out a contented sigh and smiled, “You look beautiful.”

She bit her lip, trying to hide the smile with threatened to stretch across her face, “Thank you. Though I have plaque on my teeth, and probably morning breath to go along with the bed head, I usually put it up before going to bed because it has a tendency to curl and then tangle and then then next morning I always have-“

“Felicity.”

Her train of babble stopped at her name coming from his mouth like a love song, “Sorry.”

“You look beautiful,” he repeated, holding out his hand.

Without hesitation she took it and slipped under the covers and curled around him, settling her head on his chest. Oliver reached over and grabbed the remote, turning the tv on to find a Sunday movie marathon and settled against the pillows, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, her brightly painted nails resting on his stomach.

If anyone had asked he couldn’t have explained the happiness, the joy which seemed to etch itself in to every cell of his being, but if forced he’d say that for the first time in a long time, he’d woken up without nightmares.

And for the first time ever, he’d woken up to a dream.


End file.
